Hell What?
by Natasha Anya Veinzabern
Summary: Sekuel dari Nyebur di Bunderan HI, niat England datang ke Indonesia untuk minta maaf, berakhir dengan lompatan maut England ke air mancur di rumahnya Nesia, Warning: OC, OOC, gaje, abal, review?


**Oke, gue bikin sekuelnya untuk menghibur (?)**

**Hetalia milik Hidekaz Himaruya**

Nesia masih pusing dengan kelakuan Scotland tempo hari, nyebur di air mancur Bunderan HI, dia pun ditanya-tanyain sama polisi, dan dia selamat berkat "teman-teman"nya.

"Udahlah bunda… Ga usah dipikirin lagi…" si Jakarta ngehibur bundanya.

"Gimana mau ga usah dipikirin? Tu orang udah ngehancurin martabat gue sebagai Wanita Internasional Indonesia Raya!" teriak Nesia sampe kedengeran ke rumahnya Iceland #lebay.

"Y-Yah, lupakan saja…" usul Timor.

"Gimana entar…" jawab Nesia lemas.

Tiba-tiba,

Ting-tong!

"Uuuhh… Bandung, bukain pintunya…" pinta Nesia.

Si Bandung ngebuka pintunya, dan dia melihat England di depan pintu.

"Ehm, Nesia… ada?" Tanya England.

"Tuh, lagi pundung di pojokan." jawab Bandung, dan dia pun kembali main PS2-nya, main game FIFA World Cup 2010 #plak.

"Eh, anu… Nesia…" sapa England.

"Ya… Apa?" Tanya Nesia.

"Eh, aku minta maaf soal kelakuan Scoland tempo hari… Dia kehilangan kesadaran dan entah kenapa, dia kayak dirasuki gitu, pas kita tanyain, dia ga ingat apa-apa…" oceh England panjang lebar.

"Kerasukan kali?" Tanya Timor.

"Siang-siang masa ada hantu?" Tanya Jakarta.

"Eh, saya juga ga tahu menahu…" jawab England.

"Uhhh… England, aku dikirimin teh sama Wales sebagai tanda minta maaf pagi tadi… Mau Earl Grey ato Darjeeling?" tanya Nesia.

"Earl Grey." jawab England.

Tak lama kemudian, si Nesia balik dengan secangkir teh.

"Eh, ini sebagai permintaan maafku…" England memberi sebuket bunga dan beberapa novel terbitan terbaru.

"Eh, kok tahu kalo aku suka baca novel?" Tanya Nesia.

"Dikasih tahu America, katanya kamu baca Twilight suka." jawab England.

"Yah, aku suka novel dan filmnya doang, ga kayak mbak-mbak mkkb yang ngefans dan ngaku-ngaku RobPatz sebagai pacar mereka." jawab Nesia.

"Oh, yaudah aku mau pulang dulu…" sahut England sambil menghabiskan tehnya.

"Eh, oke." jawab Nesia.

Jakarta pun menyimpan bunga pemberian England ke dalam vas dan menyimpan novel ke dalam rak buku, sementara Timor asyik main game FIFA bareng Bandung, Denmark VS Netherlands ((OTP FAVORIT SAAYYYAA! #plak)).

Saat England keluar, dia pun melihat sebuah air mancur di taman rumah Nesia.

"Walah, punya air mancur juga?" Tanya England.

"Iya, made in Netherlands." jawab Nesia.

Saat itu juga, mas-mas berambut pirang dan jabrik di Amsterdam bersin.

Oke, back to the story.

"Dia ngebuatin pas Timor merdeka…" si Nesia ngejelasin.

Dan roda takdir berputar, Kagamine Rin nyanyi Cinta Satu Malam #lebay dan England beraksi, dia berlari dan melompat ke air mancurnya Nesia.

"ENGLAAANNNDDD! LU KENAPA?" Nesia histeris, kok England bisa ketularan kakaknya?

"Eh bunda ada apa kok ri- FOR THE SAKE OF MONAS! APA YANG LU LAKUKAN ENGLAAANNDD?" teriak Jakarta.

"Eh kenapa sih? ENGLAAANNDD! LU KENAPA?" teriak Bandung dan Timor histeris.

Untung jalanan rada sepi, tapi suara mereka yang keras kedengeran sampe rumah tetangga sampe-sampe mereka dilemparin sandal jepit.

"England! Sadar England!" si Nesia narik-narik tangan England namun England tak bergeming.

"Kalo kolam renang di belakang rumah juga ada!" teriak Jakarta.

England pun balik ke dunia nyata.

"Hah? Eh tadi gue ngapain? Loh kok gue nyebur?" teriak England.

"Mana gue tau! Cepetan naik!" teriak Nesia sambil narik tangannya England.

England buru-buru naik, Jakarta langsung ngelempar handuk ke England.

"Duh… Baju gue basah…" keluh England.

"Udah pake baju gue aja." si Bandung ngelempar bajunya.

"Kok lu bisa kayak kakakmu gini?" Tanya Nesia.

"Ga tau… Gue ngeliatin air mancurmu, tiba-tiba gue ga sadarkan diri gitu… Pas bangun udah basah kuyub gini…" cerita England sambil memakai bajunya Bandung.

"Yaudah, udah dijemput tuh…" sahut Nesia sambil nunjukin mobil jemputan England.

"Oke, maaf ya udah ngerepotin Nesiaaaa!" teriak England sambil masuk ke jemputannya.

**~The end~**

**Garing ya? ._.**

**Yaudah, ini gak tergantung berita, Cuma cerita karangan saya sendiri.**

**Review?  
**

**-Omake-**

**Denmark: Eh, napa lu bersin?**

**Nethere: Tau, si Nesia kangen kali.**

**-Jakarta-**

**Nesia: Hatcchii!**

**Timor: Kenapa kak?**

**Nesia: Si Nethere kangen.**


End file.
